jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger/Legends
Der Imperiale Twin Ion Engine Sternjäger, oder kurz TIE Jäger, ist wohl einer der am weitesten verbreiteten Raumjäger der Galaxis und neben den Sturmtruppen oder dem Sternzerstörer wohl das bekannteste Symbol der Imperialen Herrschaft. Er wurde von der Firma Sienar Flottensysteme entwickelt und seitdem in gewaltiger Anzahl produziert. Er besitzt keinerlei Schilde oder Lebenserhaltungssysteme, verfügt jedoch über eine hohe Endgeschwindigkeit und besitzt eine gute Manövrierfähigkeit und kann es somit, und durch seine hohe Anzahl, mit nahezu jedem Jäger in der Galaxis aufnehmen. Durch seine fehlenden Schilde wird der TIE Jäger zusammen mit den TIE Piloten oft als Wegwerfware bezeichnet. Wegen seiner Form wird er von Piloten der Rebellen-Allianz, oder später der Neuen Republik, als Augapfel oder Tarantel bezeichnet. Beschreibung Aufbau Der Aufbau eines Standard TIE-Jägers ist einfach wie simpel und doch äußerst effektiv. Zur linken und rechten Seite des Jägers befinden sich zwei sechseckige Solarflügel, welche durch Flügelklammern unterteilt werden, die vom Mittelpunkt der Flügel zu ihren Ecken verlaufen. Innerhalb dieser Unterteilungen befinden sich die sechs Solargruppen, welche den Jäger mit Energie versorgen. Das Zentrale Element innerhalb der Flügel ist der Außläufer eines Verbindungspylons, welcher die Flügel mit dem Rest des Schiffes verbindet. Der "Rest" des Schiffes war jedoch sein Hauptmerkmal. Das kugelförmige Kommandomodul, auch Kugelkanzel genannt, war das Kernstück des TIE-Jägers. Hier befanden sich alle wichtigen Systeme, die Pilotenkanzel, der Antrieb und die Treibstofftanks, sowie die Waffensysteme. Durch seine modulare Bauweise, waren alle TIE Cockpits gleich und wurden, wenn nur in leicht abgewandelter Form, auch in anderen TIE Versionen eingesetzt. Im Inneren der Kugel befanden sich das Cockpit des Piloten und die Treibstofftanks, welche die beiden Ionenantriebe versorgten. Der Pilot konnte von innen das Geschehen um sich herum durch seine Transparistahl-Kuppel betrachten, welche leichten Laserbeschuss abfangen und dem Piloten durch ihre Form und Position einen größeres Sichtfeld verschaffen konnte, als bei üblichen Raumjägerdesigns. Unterhalb des Sichtfensters befinden sich die beiden einzigen Waffensysteme des Raumjägers, zwei SFS Ls-1 Laserkanonen. Oberhalb des Cockpits befindet sich die Ein- und Ausstiegsluke des Jägers, welche ebenfalls über kleinere Sichtfenster verfügte, um dem Piloten die Sicht nach oben und teilweise nach hinten zu ermöglichen. Auf der Rückseite des Kugelcockpits befindet sich die Antriebssektion des Raumjägers. Im Zentrum befindet sich der Ionisierungsreaktor, welcher je links und rechts von einem Antriebs- und einer Manövrierdüse umgeben ist. Zum Bau des Jägers wurde neben Transparistahl für die Sichtkuppel des Cockpits hauptsächlich Titanium für die Hülle des TIE Jägers und Quadaniumstahl für die Solarflächen benutzt. Diese Materialien bilden zudem den einzigen wirklichen Schutz des Raumjägers. Unterhalb der Panzerung der Solarflügel befanden sich eine Wärmeaustausch Matrix und ein Netz aus Energieakkumulatorlinien, welche über dem Ionisierungsreaktor mit dem Antrieb verbunden waren. Technik Das Hauptmerkmal des TIE Jägers ist sein einzigartiges, von Raith Sienar entwickeltes, Antriebssystem. Der Zwillingsionenantrieb, der über die Solarflügel mit Energie versorgt wurde, war ein Rückstoßantrieb, welcher mithilfe seines Reaktors Mikropartikel von Gasen ionisiert und anschließend nach hinten ausstößt. Dies beschleunigt die Maschine auf nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit und der Jäger erreicht eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 MGLT, was ihn abgesehene vom A-Flügler der Rebellen-Allianz zu einem der schnellsten Raumjäger der Galaxis macht. Da der Antrieb äußerst effektiv arbeitet und eine gute Umwandlungsrate von Masse zu Energie besitzt, braucht der TIE Jäger nur eine kleine Treibstoffkammer. Dies spart wiederum Gewicht und macht den Jäger wieder schneller und manövrierfähiger. Zudem verlieh der Antrieb dem TIE Jäger sein charakteristisches Kreischen, wofür er in der ganzen Galaxis bekannt und gefürchtet war. Dennoch musste der TIE Jäger öfters zum Auftanken zu seiner Basis zurückkehren thumb|left|Schemata eines TIE Jägers Allgemein achteten die Ingenieure sehr stark darauf Gewicht zu sparen. So verzichteten sie komplett auf ein Lebenserhaltungssystem, Deflektorschilde, Sekundärbewaffung, ein Fahrgestell, Astromechunterstützung und bauten zudem auch keinen Hyperraumantrieb ein. Dies machte den TIE Jäger ausserdem relativ günstig, so dass er in gewaltigen Stückzahlen gebaut werden konnte. Seine hohe Beweglichkeit erlangte der TIE Jäger durch seine, bei Sienar entwickelten, Manövrierdüsen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte der vom Antrieb ausgestoßene Partikelstrom in nahezu jede nur erdenkliche Himmelsrichtung gelenkt werden und ermöglichten so dem Jäger unzählige Flugmanöver. Seine hohe Wendikeit unterstützte den TIE Jäger beträchtlich wärend eines Raumkampfes, stand ihm jedoch nicht während eines Kampfes in einer Planetenatmosphäre zur verfügung, da seine nicht-aerodynamische Form diese stark einschränkte. Die Bewaffnung des TIE Jägers bestand aus zwei nach vorne justierten Laserkanonen, welche einen konzentrierten grünen Laserstrahl verschossen. Der Pilot konnte einstellen, ob er sie Paarweise oder Abwechselnd abfeuern wollte. Zudem half ein hochentwickelter Zielcomputer die Kanonen auf ein Ziel auszurichten. Energie bezogen die Laser durch eine zusätzliche Batterie, welche erst in der neuen Version des TIE Jägers eingebaut wurde. Zuvor erhielten die Laser ihre Energie aus dem Reaktor, was jedoch im Gefecht zu veringerter Leistung des Antriebes und der Beweglichkeit führte. Die Laserkanonen ansich sind nicht sehr stark und richten deswegen nicht so großen Schaden an, doch wird dies durch die Imperiale Taktik nur in großen Massen anzugreifen wieder wett gemacht. thumb|Ein [[TIE Piloten|TIE Pilot im inneren seines Jägers]] Durch das Fehlen semtlicher lebenserhaltenden Systeme im inneren des Jägers, muss ein TIE Pilot einen komplett versiegelten, mit einem Lebenserhaltungssystem ausgestatteten Raumanzug tragen, wenn er sich im Cockpits befindet. Im inneren des Jägers herrscht während des Fluges ein Vakuum, wordurch der Piloten ohne sein Anzug nicht überleben würde. Der Anzug verfügt über einen eigenen Sauerstoffvorrat und einen Atmosphärenkonverter. Im inneren des Cockpits sitzt der Pilot auf einem stoßabsorbierenden Sitz und wird zusätzlich von einem Repulsorlift Antigravfeld und Gurten geschützt. Gesteuert wird der Jäger über Pedale an den Füßen, welche den Schub und die Flugrichtung kontrollieren, und einem Steuermodul auf Brusthöhe. Hiermit steuert der Pilot ebenfalls Kurs und Geschwindigkeit, Feuert jedoch auch die Waffen ab. Die Einführung des TIE Jägers brachte sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile. Die im Vergleich mit anderen Modellen eher schlanken Jäger konnten von nahezu jedem imperialen Schiff transportiert werden. Imperiale Sternzerstörer konnten sogar doppelt soviele TIE Jäger transportieren, als es mit anderen Sternjägermodellen möglich wäre. Aufgrund des fehlenden Fahrgestells jedoch mussten alle Schiffe der Flotte entsprechend umgerüstet werden. Da die Jäger über keinerlei Kufen oder ähnliches verfügten um zu Landen, würden die Jäger an speziell gefertigten Gestellen an der Decke aufgehängt und die Piloten konnten ihre Jäger nur über einen Gang oberhalb dieser Gestelle erreichen, von wo aus sie durch die Einstiegsluke am Kopf der Pilotenkanzel den Jäger betraten. Verwendung Mit der Einführung des TIE Jägers in die Imperiale Flotte begannen sich die Taktiker nach der neuen Imperialen Doktrin auszurichten. Ein einzelner TIE Jäger war sehr verwundbar. Einige Streifschüsse an den Flügeln konnten eine seiner Tragflächen abreißen, wodurch der Jäger in ein nicht mehr zu kontrollierendes Trudeln geriet. Treffer an der Pilotenkanzel konnten dazu führen, dass sich die Treibstoffkammern entzündeten, was mit einer Explosion und dem Tod des Piloten endete. Ein Volltreffer von Vorn durch die Sichtluke, konnte ebenfalls nicht abgefangen werden und endete ebenfalls tödlich. Um dies zu umgehen, setzte die Jägerdoktrin auf die Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit des TIE Jägers und setzte ihn in großen Massen ein. Mehrere Jäger sollten den Gegner ausmanövrieren, sich an sein Heck heften und abschießen. Hierauf wirkten sich jedoch die Solarflügel hinderlich aus, da diese das Sichtfeld des Piloten zu den Seiten hin einschränkten. left|thumb|Ein guter Pilot konnte einen [[X-Flügler ausmanövrieren und abschießen]] Der TIE Jäger war somit nur mindestens so gut wie der Pilot der ihn flog. Die Imperialen Akademien bildeten tagtäglich Hunderte von Rekruten aus, doch nur ein Bruchteil derer, die sich für das Sternjägerkorps meldeten, absolvierten die harte Ausbildung. Nur den besten Piloten wurde der Zutritt zur Elite, dem TIE Jägerpilotenkorps, gewährt. Diese Schicht von TIE Piloten wurde in die ganze Galaxis ausgeschickt, um die überall in der Galaxis vertretenen Jäger zu steuern. Jungen Rekruten fiel es dabei oft schwer die recht empfindliche Steuerung des TIE Jägers zu kontrollieren, oder gleichzeitig mit dem Steuerknüppel zu zielen und zu lenken. Doch wenn der Pilot seinen Jäger beherrschte, konnte er nahzu jeden feindlichen Jäger in der Galaxis, ob von Piraten oder Rebellen gesteuert, besiegen. Ein weiterer Vorteil des Einsatzes des Jägers in größeren Formationen war, dass er so die Nachteile seiner schwachen Bewaffnung wieder ausgleichen konnte, da sich der Schaden der Laser summiert und die Jäger so imstande sind, nahezu alles zu zerstören, was sich in ihrem Weg befindet. Außer zum Angriff war die Geschwindigkeit auch der größte Verteidigungsmechnanismus des Jägers. So konnte der TIE Jäger dem Feind immer wieder aus der Zielpeilung entweichen. Zudem gab der Jäger durch seine Form dem gegnerischen Piloten nur ein kleines Zielprofil, welches durch Flugmanöver noch schwerer zu treffen war. Später verfügten einige Versionen des TIE Jägers sogar über ein Frühwarnsystem, welches den Piloten darauf hinwies, wenn sein Jäger vom Zielerfassungssystem eines anderen Schiffes selektiert wurde. thumb|TIE Jäger an ihren Haltegestellen an der Decke befestigt Da als Kurstreckenjäger konzipiert, war der TIE Jäger auf einen planetare Stützpunkt, eine Raumstation oder ein Kampfschiff als Basis angewiesen, in der er gewartet, repariert und neu aufgetankt werden konnte. So war dort oft mindestens eine Staffel von zwölf Jägern zu finden, während Sternzerstörer sogar bis zu 72 dieser Jäger, also ein komplettes Geschwader, transportieren konnte. Die größte bekannte Transportkapazität hatte jedoch der Todesstern, welcher die gewaltige Zahl von 7000 TIE Jägern mit sich führen konnte. Der Aufgabenbereich der Jäger erstreckte sich hierbei, neben dem offensichtlichen Angriff auf feindliche Raumschiffe und Jäger, auf Eskorte von Konvois oder Überwachung des Raums um eine imperiale Einrichtung. Desweiteren diente er oft als Geleitschutz von Kreuzern und später auch von TIE Bombern. Hierbei wurde der TIE Jäger und auch seine Piloten als entbehrlich angesehen. Sie waren zwar leicht abzuschießen, jedoch galten sie auch als genauso leicht ersetzbar. Die Verlustzahlen von Maschinen und Piloten waren sehr hoch, wurden jedoch geheimgehalten. Die meisten Piloten starben, weil sich durch ein Treffer der Treibstoff entzündete, welcher unterhalb des Cockpits gelagert wurde. Anschließend explodierte dieser und tötete den Piloten, meist bevor sich dieser in irgend einer Weise retten konnte. Auch trotz seines Schutzanzuges würde ein TIE Pilot bei einem Austieg mit einem gewöhnlichen Schleudersitz das Vakuum des Weltraums nicht überleben, dennoch gab es Modelle die einen Schleudersitz eingebaut hatten, mit dem der Pilot zumindest die Chance hatte ein zweites Mal in ein TIE Cockpit zu steigen. Geschichte Symbol des Imperiums thumb|[[Raith Sienar stellt den Zwillingsionenantrieb vor]] Noch zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik entwickelte der Ingenieur Raith Sienar den revolutionären Zwillingsionenantrieb. Schon damals war vorgesehen, dass der Antrieb Energie über Solarflügel erhalten sollte. Sienar hilet sich bedeckt über seine nächsten Projekte, doch sickerte durch, dass das neue Antriebskonzept, zusammen mit seiner Energieversorgung, mit den damaligen Hyperraumantrieben, Lebenserhaltungssystemen und Deflektorschilden erheblich teurer wurde. Schließlich begann man damit ein erstes Raumschiff, den T.I.E. Jäger, bei Republic Sienar Systems zu entwickeln. Dieses Schiff war der unmittelbare Vorgänger des TIE Jägers, doch erst nach der Gründung des Imperiums, konnte sinch das Design durchsetzen. Sienar Flottensysteme, wie sich die Firma jetzt nannte, hatte nur geringen Marktanteil im Militärbereich, gelang es mit dem neuen TIE Jäger Modell die Erwartungen der Militärs zu erfüllen. Der neue Jäger wurde anschließend in gewaltigen Stückzahlen gebaut - Sienar konnte pro Jahr einige tausend dieser Jäger produzieren. Der TIE wurde zur Hauptjagdmaschine des Imperiums und stellte somit eine galaxisweite Präsenz des Imperiums dar. Die Imperialen Propagandermaschinerie stillisierte ihn, indem sie seine schwächen nicht leugnete, jedoch betonte, dass die Piloten diese mithilfe intensiven Trainings und Könnens ausgelichen konnten. Außerdem verwandelten sie den TIE Jäger als ein Sybmbol der Neuen Ordnung des Imperators. Da es Nichtmenschen nahezu komplett untersagt war sich bei den Imperialen Akademien einzuschreiben und zum Pilotenkorps nur menschliche, bzw. menschenähnliche, Piloten zugelassen waren, galten sie und ihre Jäger als Beweiss der menschlichen Überlegenheit über die nichtmenschlichen Rassen. In den frühen Jahren des Imperiums bekämpfte der TIE Jäger hauptsächlich Piraten und half bei der Niederschlagung von Aufständen. So kämpfte er hierbei hauptsächlich gegen Z-95 Kopfjäger, welche als mindestens eben so zahlreich wie der TIE Jäger angesehen wurde. So kämpfte ab 6 VSY die 6. Staffel des 37. Geschwaders über ein Jahr gegen die Lortan Fanatisten, welche hauptsächlich mit dem Z-95 ausgestattet waren und besiegten sie letztendlich. Die imperialen Akademien bildeten immer mehr Piloten für die immer größere Zahl an produzierten TIE Jägern. Als sich 3 VSY die Rebellen-Allianz formierte und dem Imperium den Krieg erklärte sahen sich die Piloten und der TIE Jäger einem neuen Feind gegenüber, welcher über ähnliche Ausbildung und Material verfügte. thumb|left|Einige TIE Jäger laufen zur Allianz über 1 VSY entschieden sich vier Piloten der ''Twilight''-Staffel, zu denen auch Biggs Darklighter zählte, zu desertieren und sich der wachsenden Rebellion anzuschließen. Mit ihren vier Jägern ergriffen die Piloten die Flucht von der Rand Ecliptic und kehrten kurz darauf wieder zurück, nachdem diese ebenfalls zur Rebellion überlief. Auf Yavin IV stattete man die TIE Jäger mit einem Hyperraumantrieb auf und schickte sie dann auf eine Mission, um einige X-Flügler aus den Lagerhallen der Incom Corporation zu stehlen. Nachdem sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Garnison auf sich gelenkt hatten, setzten sich die vier Piloten der Staffel mittels ihrer Schleudersitze ab und blieben somit von ihren Gegner unentdeckt. Trotzdem kostete diese Mission einem Piloten das Leben und auch die Raumjäger der Überläufer gingen verloren, doch gelang es den drei übrigen dennoch die Mission zu vollenden. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kampf gegen die Rebellion Ungefähr ein Jahr nach diesem Zwischenfall näherte sich der im Bau befindliche Todesstern seiner Vollendung. Mit dieser Kampfstation sollte das Hauptquartier der Rebellion ausfindig gemacht und zerstört werden. Zudem sollte seine Fähigkeit einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten, andere aufrührerische Elemente zum Schweigen bringen. Nach seiner Fertigstellung wurde er mit der Maximalkapazität an Jägern beladen, welche oft in Vierergruppen um die Kampfstation patrouillierten. Kurz nachdem die gefangene Prinzessin Leia Organa an Bord der Kampfstation mitansehen musste, wie ihr Heimatplanet zerstört wurde, erschien der Millennium Falke zusammen mit Han Solo,Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi an Bord. Als der kleine Raumfrachter im Trümmerfeld von Alderaan aus dem Hyperraum fiel, entdeckten sie einen TIE Jäger, der auf dem Rückweg zum Todesstern war. Der Falke störte die Kommunikation des Jägers und folgten ihm zu seiner Basis. Als sie jedoch erkannten, dass es sich hierbei um eine gewaltige Raumstation handelte, waren sie bereist vom Traktorstrahl erfasst. Nach einer erfolgreichen Befreiung der Prinzessin erfolgte die Flucht mit dem Falken. Hierbei wurden sie von vier TIE Jägern verfolgt, die jedoch von den Geschützen des Falken und von Skywalker und Solo zerstört wurden. Der mit einem Peilsender ausgerüstete Falke flog daraufhin nach Yavin 4, wohin ihm der Todesstern folgte. Nachdem die Baupläne des Todessterns ausgewertet waren, starten die Jäger des Stützpunktes einen Angriff. thumb|[[Darth Vader in seinem Prototypjäger und Begleitjägern im Graben]] Die feindlichen Jäger begannen den Raumkampf über der Raumstation bevor Lord Vader seine persönliche Jägerstaffel starten ließ - Tarkin hielt diesen Angriff der Rebellen für aussichtslos, weshalb er seine 7000 TIE Jäger nicht starten ließ. Die Piloten in Vaders Jagdstaffel waren erfahren und hatten schon mehrere Abschüsse. Zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord dezimierten sie die Jäger der Rebellion und verhinderten zwei Anflüge der X- und Y-Flügler. Einigen X-Flüglern gelang es jeodch einige der TIE Jäger auszuschalten, bevor sie selber zum Anflug auf den Todessterngraben ansetzten. Zwei Jäger eskortierten hierbei Lord Vader in seinem persönlichen TIE Prototypen. Kurz bevor dieser jedoch den letzten X-Flügler im Graben ausschalten konnte erschien der Millennium Falke und schoss seinerseits einen der Begleitjäger Vaders ab. Der zweite kollidierte nach einem misslungenen Ausweichmanöver mit Vader. Skywalker gelang es daruf den Todesstern zu zerstören. Niedergang des Imperiums Auch nach der Schlacht von Endor blieb der TIE Jäger weiterhin die Jagdmaschine Nummer Eins des Imperiums. Kurz nachdem Admiral Daala die zahlreichen imperialen Kriegsherren ausgeschaltet und das Militär unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte, begann erneut die groß angelegte Produktion von TIE Jägern. Daala setzte unter anderem TIE Jäger bei dem Angriff um Khomm ein, welche die unzähligen TIE Bomber eskortierten, die großflächig den Planeten bombardierten. Des Weiteren flogen einige TIE Jäger Angriffe auf die Jedi Akademie auf Yavin IV, wobei der Jedi Streen vier von ihnen zerstörte, indem er sie mithilfe von Machtwinden gegeneinander schleuderte. Auch zu der Zeit der Caamas Krise und dem Chaos um den widerauferstandenen Großadmiral Thrawn waren TIE Jäger noch ein oft gesehenes Bild, wenn es um imperiale Raumschiffe ging. Sehr zu Admiral Gilad Pellaeons Missfallen wurde allerdings ein beachtlicher Teil der TIE Jäger durch die neueren Preybird-Jäger ersetzt. So kämpften beide Jägerklassen Seite an Seite gegen die Kampfschiffe der Neuen Republik. Letzte Einsätze thumb|left|TIE Jäger greifen das [[Jedi Praxeum an.]] Im Jahr 23 NSY fanden die Solo Zwillinge zusammen mit Tenel Ka und dem Wookiee Lowbacca einen abgestürzten TIE Jäger im Dschungel von Yavin IV. Dieser war während der Schlacht von Yavin dort abgestürzt. Der Tatsache unbewusst, dass der Pilot, Qorl, den Absturz überlebt hatte und seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren als Einsiedler im Dschungel lebte, begannen die Jedi-Kinder mit der Reparatur des Schiffes. Unter anderem verbauten sie einen Hyperantrieb in den TIE Jäger, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, interstellare Flüge zu bewerkstelligen. Einige Zeit später nahm Qorl die Kinder gefangen und zwang sie, den TIE flugfähig zu machen. Dank des Hyperraumantriebes konnte Qorl schließlich mit dem TIE Jäger fliehen und das Yavin System verlassen. Auch die Schattenakademie nutzte die Ausgewogenheit der TIE Jäger und Dutzende führten den Angriff auf Kashyyyk an. Allerdings war die Verteidigung von Kashyyyk wohl organisiert und mit der Hilfe der Jedi-Kinder wurden zahlreiche TIE Jäger zerstört. Zudem setzte die Schattenakademie bei ihrem Angriff auf Yavin IV neben unzähligen TIE Jägern auch zwei speziell umgebaute TIE Jäger ein. Diese waren mit einer Panzerung versehen, die sie für normale Sensoren praktisch unsichtbar machen würden. Ebenfalls war der Triebwerksausstoß abgedämpft worden um eine frühzeitige Entdeckung zu vermeiden. Dutzende TIE Jäger griffen immer wieder die Akademie an und hofften die Jedi durch unzählige Luftangriffe zu zermürben. Doch auch dieser Angriff schlug fehl und mit der Zerstörung der Schattenakademie endete auch die Ära des Zweiten Imperiums. Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges stellten die TIE Jäger noch immer einen entscheidenden Teil der imperialen Raumjäger dar und wurden unter anderem in den Raumwerften von Yaga Minor produziert. Während der Schlacht von Bastion kamen sie erneut zum Einsatz. Mit Hilfe der Informationen von der Jadeschatten konnten imperiale TIE Jäger das Yammosk Schiff gezielt angreifen und so eine katastrophale Niederlage noch einmal abwenden. Kurze Zeit später, bei der Schlacht von Borosk waren es erneut TIE Jäger, die das Blatt wendeten. Unter anderem waren einige TIE Jäger mit Droidengehirnen ausgestattet worden um von dem Dreadnaught-Kreuzer Knochenbrecher von Braxant abzulenken, der die Aufgabe hatte, Sklavenschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong zu entern und Gefangene zu befreien. Den wohl wichtigsten Punkt zun Sieg der Imperialen Restwelten steuerte ein einzelner TIE Jäger bei, dem es gelang den Lebenserhaltungstank des Yammosk direkt zu treffen und das Wesen zu töten. Ohne ihren Koordinator waren die Yuuzhan Vong keine unüberwindbaren Gegner mehr und die Imperialen trugen schließlich den Sieg davon. Bei Esfandia setzten die Imperialen unter Großadmiral Pellaeon ebenso TIE Jäger ein und hielten so die feindlichen Korallenskipper von den imperialen Großkampfschiffen ab. Den TIE Jägern gelang es die feindlichen Kräfte zeitweise davon abzuhalten, sich neu zu gruppieren, was Pellaeons Sternzerstörern wichtige Zeit erkaufte. Die imperiale Fregatte Widowmaker unter Kapitän Arien Yage, die zusammen mit Luke Skywalker und anderen Jedi bis nach Zonama Sekot vorgedrungen war, hatte eine volle Staffel TIE Jäger an Bord. Diese wurden unter anderem dazu eingesetzt, einen flüchtigen Korallenskipper zu jagen, der ansetzte das System zu verlassen und die Yuuzhan Vong zu kontaktieren. Vermächtnis thumb|Der [[TIE/gt war der frühere Bomber des Imperiums]] Neben den verbesserungen, welche der TIE Jäger selbst erhielt wurden basieren auf seinem Chassis auch einige Spezielanfertigungen entworfen. So wurden mehrere Aufklärermodelle entworfen die auf den TIE Jäger zurückgingen. Zu diesen gehörten der TIE/rc Jagdaufklärer, TIE/rc Vanguard und der TIE Scout. Diese wurden oft zur Fernaufklärung eingesetzt, bevor die Hauptstreitmacht eintraf, und waren mit einem Hyperraumantrieb und teilweise mit Schilden ausgestattet. Als dem Oberkommando klar wurde, dass sie bei Bodenangriffen auch Luftunterstützung benötigten begann man bei Sienar mit der Entwicklung eines neuen Modells. Heraus kam der TIE/gt Jäger, welcher mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet war, den man mit unterschiedlichen Geschosstypen laden konnte. Er wurde bei allen Bombardierungen und Bodenangriffe eingesetzt, bis er schließlich vom TIE Bomber abgelöst wurde. Eine letzte Variante war der TIE/fc Jäger, welcher mit seinen spezielen Systemen zur Feuerunterstützung eingesetzt wurde. Doch hatten diese frühen Modelle nur wenig Einfluss auf den späteren Ausgang des Krieges. Erst als der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg sich weiter ausweitete und die Rebellen-Allianz neue und vor allem schnellere Jägermodelle in Dienst stellte, begann das Imperium darauf zu reagieren. Bei Sienar entschieden sich die Ingenieure nicht mehr dafür das komplette Chassis des TIE Jägers aufzubessern sondern entdeckten die wirkliche Stärke des Designs - das Kugelcockpit. Mit einem neuen Antrieb, verbesserten Solarflügeln und verstärkter Bewaffnung fand sich dieses im neuen Entwurf des TIE Abfangjägers wieder. Man erkannte die Stärken und Schwächen des TIE Jäger Entwurfes, je weiter der Krieg vorranschritt und entwicklte konsequent weitere Modelle. [[Bild:Preybird.jpg|thumb|left|Der Preybird wurde von Piraten für das Imperium produziert und ersetzte zum Ende des Krieges den TIE Jäger]] Kurz vor der Schlacht von Endor begann man bei Sienar mit dem nächsten logischen Schritt bei der Weiterentwicklung des Kugelcockpits. Man baute es in einen neuen Jägerprototypen ein, welcher später den namen TIE Jagdbomber tragen sollte, welchen viele für den besten Jäger seiner Zeit einstuften. Leider verhinderten seine Produktionskosten und der Tod des Imperators bei Endor seinen großflächigen Einsatz bis nach Ende des Krieges. Immer wieder wurde versucht Raumjäger von anderen Herstellern in die Flotte zu übernehmen, welche die Nachteile des TIE Jägers ausgleichen sollten. Doch waren Modelle wie der I-7 Howlrunner nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Gegen Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges jedoch gelang es dem Moff Vilim Disra durch einige dubiose Geschäfte mit Piraten den ''Preybird''-Jäger für die Reihen des Imperiums zu gewinnen. Dieser wurde in großer Stückzahl gebaut und fand auf einigen Sternzerstörern sogar Einsatz in den letzten Schlachten des Krieges. Als im zuge der Suche nach der Hand von Thrawn Anstrengungen unternommen wurden um in die Unbekannten Regionen aufzubrechen, entdeckte man dort die Chiss, die Rasse, welcher auch Thrawn angehörte. Diese verwendeten mittlerweile einen neuen Jägertypen, den Chiss-Klauenjäger. Dieser, so zum staunen vieler Leute aus der bekantnen Galaxis, war ein Hybrid aus imperialer und Chiss Technologie. So besaß er vier Paar Flügel, welche klauenförmig nach vorn zeigten und an dessen Enden sich, ähnlich wie beim TIE Abfangjäger, die Waffen des Schiffes befanden. Doch das auffälligste Merkmal war, dass der Jäger ebenfalls das Kugelcockpit des TIE Jägers verwendete. Hinter den Kulissen Konzeption thumb|Ein früher TIE von [[Ralph McQuarrie|McQuarrie]] thumb|Eine Skizze des Antriebes *Schon auf den ersten Konzeptionszeichnungen von Star Wars, welche von Ralph McQuarrie angefertigt wurden, konnte man einen ersten Entwurf eines TIE Jägers erkennen. Als in einem der frühen Drehbuchentwürfe Alderaan noch die Thronwelt des Imperiums darstellte, kann man auf einem der Bilder der Wolkenstadt zwei Schiffe erkennen, welche stark an die späteren TIE Jäger erinnerten.Wolkenstadt in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Auf einem der allerersten Storybords waren TIE Jäger zu sehen, die innerhalb der Atmosphäre eines Planeten ein imperiales Gefängnis bewachten, welches über dem Boden schwebte.Behind the Magic *Später wurde das Aussehen des TIE Jägers durch ein Konzeptmodell von Colin Cantwell festgelegt. In diesem vereinfachten Modell waren bereits alle wichtigen Merkmale des späteren Jägers wiedererkennbar - das kugelförmige Cockpit sowie die hexagonalen Flügel. Cantwells ursprüngliches Konzept stellte den Jäger zudem in einer blauen Farbe dar. *Letztendlich erstellte man bei ILM sehr detailierte Zeichnungen und fertigte Blaupausen an um Modelle des TIE Jägers zu bauen.Behind the Magic Die Arbeiten an den TIE Jäger, zusammen mit allen anderen Modellen, begannen schließlich 1975, noch bevor das Casting für die Besetzung des Filmes angefangen hatte.Imperium der Träume – Eine Geschichte der Star Wars Trilogie Auftritt in den Filmen thumb|Einige der TIE Modelle, die für die Dreharbeiten benutzt wurden bei [[Industrial Light & Magic|ILM]] *Da man Probleme bei der Verwendung der Blue Screen-Technologie befürchtete, welche damals noch nicht soweit fortgeschritten war wie heute, wurden die TIE Jäger nicht wie ursprünglich gedacht blau, sondern hell grau eingefärbt. Je weiter die Trilogie vorranschritt, desto mehr Blau wurde später für die Jäger verwendet, doch blieb die Einfärbung nur minimal. *Der Grund, weshalb man anstatt der kuppelförmigen schließlich eine in Segmente geteilte Frontscheibe verwendete lag darin, dass die runde, glatte Oberfläche zu unerwünschten Lichtreflexen bei den aufnahmen geführt hätte.Star Wars - Alle Sammlerstücke zur Trilogie *Die Modelle welche man für Eine neue Hoffnung herstellte hatten letztendlich eine Größe von 43 cm. Zum Filmen wurden die Modelle an Fäden, die an ihren Flügelstreben befestigt waren, aufgehängt. Bei den ersten Modellen waren diese Streben jedoch zu dünn ausgefallen, was dazu führte, dass die TIE Jäger bei Filmaufnahmnen anfingen zu schlingern. Dies führte dazu, dass man die Flügelstreben verstärkte um dem Effekt entgegenzuwirken.Behind the Magic *Das typische Geräusch des TIE Jägers entstand indem der Souddesigner Ben Burtt das Trompeten eines Elefantes und das Geräusch eines Autos, welches auf regennasser Fahrbahn versuchte zu bremmsen, zusammenlegte. *Für Das Imperium schlägt zurück wurden neue TIE Jäger Modelle gefertigt. Diesesmal waren sie 48 cm groß. Zudem baute man verschiedene Modelle von TIE Jäger, die bereits Beschädigungen aufwiesen. Für die Verfolgungsjagd im Asterioidenfeld baute man ein Modell mit beschädigten Flügeln, welches durch das Drehen um seine Längsachse den Trudeleffekt bekam, wie man ihn später im Film sieht.Behind the Magic Ebenfalls sollten die Jäger in der Verfolgungsszene blaue Markierungen tragen. Diese wurden aufgrund des verwendeten Blue Screenverfahrens durch schwarze ersetzt, nachdem die Markierungen auf Probeaufnahmen nicht zu erkennen waren.Behind the Magic *Für die Special Edition überarbeiteten die Techniker von ILM sämtliche Szenen mit TIE Jägern nochmals. Es wurden die eher unschönen ruckartigen Bewegungen der Jäger in einigen Szenen geglättet, sowie das Laserfeuer überarbeitet.Behind the Magic *Als kleines Easter Egg kann man zu Anfang des Filmes Angriff der Klonkrieger, während der Speederverfolgungsjagd auf Coruscant einige TIE Jäger sehen, die einen X-Flügler verfolgen.Episode II Easter Eggs auf StarWars.com Trivia thumb|[[Biggs Darklighter rettet sich mithilfe eines Schleudersitzes]] *Der vom TIE Jäger verwendete Ionenantrieb, ist eine Technik, die in der Raumfahrt wirklich zum Einsatz kommt. *Obwohl viele Quellen schreiben, dass der TIE Pilot nach einem Treffer eigentlich keine Überlebenschance besitzt und er sich auch nicht mithilfe eines Schleudersitzes retten könnte, da er selbst mithilfe seines Schutzanzugens das Vakuum des Weltraumes nicht überleben könnte, so wurde doch eine Schleudersitzfunktion in das PC-Spiel TIE Fighter eingebaut. Der Hauptgrund hierfür wahr eher, dass der Spieler nicht deprimiert werden soll, indem er weiß, dass er nach jeder gescheiterten Mission sterben würde. Dies wurde jedoch auf Kanon-Ebene gehoben und so wurde festegelt, dass es wohl einige TIE Modelle gab, welche mit diesem lebensrettenden Funktion ausgestattet war. StarWars.com erwähnt dies im Behind the Scenes Teil des TIE Jägers und es taucht auch im offiziellen Fact File auf, wobei hier gesagt wird, das der TIE Jäger meist vorher explodiert, bevor sich der Pilot retten kann. Zuletzt erschien im Comic Imperium – Darklighter eine Szene die zeigt, wie sich Biggs Darklighter mithilfe eines Schleudersitzens aus seinem Jäger befreit. *Das Triebwerksgeräusch des TIE Jägers gehört zu den bekanntesten und gefürchtesten Geräuschen der Galaxis. Dies weißt parallelen zu den Sturzkampfbombern aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg auf. Die deutsche Ju-87 besaß sogar eine speziele Sirene, welche im Sturzflug durch den Fahrtwind angetrieben wurde und durch seinen Klang den Gegner demoralisierte. *Obwohl es kanonisch ist, dass ein Pilot ohne Druckanzug in einem TIE Jäger nicht überleben kann, wurden sowohl Rookie One als auch Admiral Krane in einer Sequenz des Spiels Rebel Assault II ohne geschlossenen Helm gezeigt. Dem lag wahrscheinlich aber nur den spielerischen Aspekt zugrunde, dass man den "guten" Spieler stets erkennen sollte. Ein geschlossener Raumhelm eines TIE Piloten hätte den Spieler auf eine Schiene mit den "Bösen" gesetzt. *In der Parodie Blue Harvest der Serie Family Guy, wird während eines Gefechts zwischen einigen TIE Jägern und dem Millennium Falken die Frage in den Raum geworfen, warum diese Jäger überhaupt TIE Jäger heißen. Die Figur des Han Solos weiß darauf keine wirkliche Antwort, doch gleich im Anschluss sieht man das Inneren eines TIE Kockpits, in welchem eine asiatische Person mit einem Stirnband sitzt, auf welchem eine kleine thailändische Flagge Befindet. Somit wird die Hypothese aufgestellt, dass es eigentlich Thai Jäger und nicht TIE Jäger heißen soll, doch handelt es sich wohl eher um ein nicht ernst gemeintes Wortspiel. *Im Videospiel Battlefront II besitzt der TIE Jäger zusätzlich zu seiner notmalen Bewaffnung auch Protonentorpedos. Dies wiederspricht jedoch allen gängigen Quellen und wurde höchst wahrscheinlich aus Gründen der Spielbalance hinzugefügt. *Im PC-Spiel Empire at War können Darth Vaders Begleit TIE Jäger ebenfalls durch den Hyperraum fliegen. Zu Beginn einer Raumschlacht fallen sie zusammen mit Darth Vaders Raumjäger aus dem Hyperraum, jedoch besitzt nur Vaders Jäger einen solchen Antieb. Alle anderen TIE Jäger im Spiel starten jedoch aus Schiff- oder Raumstationhangars. *In etlichen älteren Zeichnungen und Comics haben die TIE Jäger andere Proportionen. So wird die Kugelkanzel oft gleichgroß mit den Solarflügeln dargestellt. Quellen thumb| thumb *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Darklighter (Comic)'' *''Treueschwur'' *''In the Empire's Service'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Die Hüter der Macht'' *''Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Rebel Assault II'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *TIE-Sternjäger in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Successful Engine Tests Cause Sienar Stock Surge auf Holonetnews.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Jäger Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Sienar Flottensysteme Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums bg:Tie Fighter en:TIE/ln starfighter es:Caza estelar TIE/ln fr:TIE Fighter ja:TIEファイター hu:TIE/In starfighter nl:TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter pl:TIE/ln